


Pancakes for breakfast

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #CuriousArcher, #madarcher, #wonderbow, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843





	Pancakes for breakfast

Margot had worked late into the night at her aunt's bar. When her face hit her pillow at three in the morning, she immediately fell asleep. 

She had no idea what time it was when she was roughly woken from her sleep because someone was banging on the door of her apartment. It took her a while before she noticed that someone was standing in front of her door. “Go away, I’m sleeping!” she yelled as she pulled her pillow over her head. For a moment it went silent. Just before the darkblonde fell asleep again, the banging on her door continued.

Margot trew her pillow trough her bedroom. “Oh for God sake!” she grumbled as she got out of her bed, walking to the door. “I said I was...” As she opened the door, there was a cute blonde girl standing in front of her. “Sleeping,” she finished her sentence. It was Tilly who was banging on the door at this time a day. As Margot saw the girl, a sense of joy came trough her body. She noticed Tilly before. She was always sitting by that ugly statue under the towsbridge, mostly drawing in her notepad. She has spoken to her only once or twice and somehow Margot remembered seeing her in the bar yesterday.

“Good morning, there,” the blue-eyed blonde greeted. She carried a bag from the local grocery store with her and she showed the sleepy darkblonde a gorgeous teethy smile. Margot noticed that Tilly spoke with an adoroble British accent. “I came over to have some breakfast with my favorite bartender.”

“Uh Tilly, right?” Margot started. “Do you have any idea what time it is? And how do you know where I live?”

“Well it’s allmost afternoon,” the blonde answered. “So technically I’m inviting you to a brunch instead of breakfast. And about the other question... you gave me your address last night inviting me over, remember?”

Margot rubbed her temples as she tried to remember the night before. It was so busy last night, she could have spoken to anyone.

“Well, if you want to go back to bed I can come back another time,” Tilly said as Margot could hear a little disappointment in her voice.

“No, no it’s okay.” The darkblonde stepped aside so Tilly could enter her apartment. “But please do not pay attention to me. I look like crap.”

Tilly smiled at her as she entered the apartment. “Well I dissagree with that. I think you look beautifull.”

Margot started to blush. Was this girl flirting with her? Then she took a beter look at her. Normaly Tilly wore a black skirt with a redplaid shirt and her green jacket. Today she looked differtent. She wore a cute purple dress, which looked amazing on her. As Margot thought of herself as kind of a jeans wearing girl, she could imagine Tilly rather as a dress wearing girl.

“Could you show me where your kitchen is?” the blonde asked kindly. “We are going to bake some pancakes. But not that strange american kind of pancakes. I rather like my pancakes with marmalade or fruit. Or chocolate when I’m in a sweet mood.”

Margot, still not really awake yet, started to show the blonde blabbermouth her way to the kitchen. It was a open kitchen that gave away a view to the livingroom.

“Well if it’s okay with you, I will splash some water into my face and fresh myself up a little. I will be back in a second.”

“Oh take your time. Not that you have to.”

There it was again. This girl was really flirting with her. Margot rushed to the bathroom to fresh up. As she came back about 10 minutes later she no langer wore her pyjama’s but she put on the first jeans and top that came into her hands as she openend her closet. She roughly tied her hair into a ponytail.

Tilly had prepared a few bowls of ingredients. She had some flower and milk and sugar and eggs as they were the main ingredients. Besides that she had a few smaller bowls with strawberries, blueberries, m&ms, cheese and some other things.

“Really?” Margot said as she pointed at the m&ms. “You put those on your pancakes?”

“Only if I’m in a sweet mood,” the blond said. “And looking at you right now makes me become in such a mood so I don’t know if it would be satified enough.”

Margots cheeks went from pink to red. “Stop it, you’re turning me into a tomato!”

Tilly giggled. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t ment to.”

Margot noticed how cute Tillys giggeling actually was. How come that she didn’t notice her before? she was asking herself. Margot loved how open and spontaneously the blonde was. The way she was standing there into her doorstep earlier bringing her own groceries just to come over and bake some pancakes.

“Hello, is someone in there?” 

Margot came back to her senses noticing the blonde was looking at her with two big blue eyes. “I’m starting to come back,” Margot joked. “I’m sorry, did you asked me something?”

“I asked you where you keep your skillet.”

Margot pointed at the cupboard behind her. Then she looked Tilly in her eyes. The blonde noticed that Margot eyes had a bright colour of green. It was a colour she didn’t have seen very often. The pupils of the greeneyed were wide open as she started to speak. Tilly also noticed her blushy cheeks on her beautifull pale skin. 

“I’m so sorry for being absent,” Margot said. “I’m acting kindda rude.”

“You’re not rude,” Tilly corrected her. “Maybe just still a little tired. And I understand that, because after those shots of tequila you knocked over last night, I would probably feel the same way.”

“I drank alcohol?” Margot asked stunned. It would explain not remembering much from last night as well as her headage that was starting to come up. “During my shift at the bar? Oh my God, my aunt will kill me!”

“Yeah, why did you do that, actually?” the blonde asked leaning her back against the countertop.

“Well...” Margot started but then she sighed. “Pangs of love,” she confessed.

Tilly looked at her with a friendly warm smile. “Feeling broken hearted is not nice,” she said. “But solving it with alcohol is not the solution, dear Margot. You have to talk about that kind of things.”

“I would not know with whom, because my mom and I aren’t really close and I don’t have lots of friends actually.” The darkblonde turned her gaze to the floor shyly.

Tilly carefully cupped Margots face into her hands, gently forcing her to look her in the eyes. Tilly noticed that in the corner of the green eyes, those gorgeous bright green eyes, tears were starting to come up. The blonde used her thumb to whipe them away. “We could be friends,” she suggested. “You could come and talk to me if something is bothering you in the future.”

Margot looked up. She saw Tilly smiling at her. Then the blonde straightend her back. “So, wo is that bloody asshole that dare breaking your heart? I mean I am friends with officer Rogers, the towns best detective. Just one phonecall and he sents the whole police departement after that bastard. Or maybe the army if you prefer.”

Margot started giggeling. “Bitch,” she corrected her.

Tilly looked at her in surprise. “Come again?”

“He has to sent that army of his after that bitch, not bastard.” Did Margot noticed correctly or did she saw really a little sparkle in Tilly’s eyes?

“Oh I see,” the blonde replied.

“What is it that you see exactly?” Margot joked. She was hesitating about it before but now she was certain that Tilly was flirting with her all the time. And now she just confessed to the blue-eyed that she was into girls instead of boys.

“Well, for starters I see lots of ingredients here waiting to be prepared.”

“Well lets get started then, shall we?” Margot felt a lot beter now and the mood between the two girls became happier within the second. She came closer to Tilly, rubbing her hands. “What do you want me to do, blabbermouth?”

“Blabbermouth?”

“Yeah well, you keep blabbering the whole dammed morning. You know how that feels for someone with a huge hangover?”

“Well, you little...” Tilly said as she took a hand full of flower and trew it into Margots face.

The darkblonde froze. Her mouth fell open in surprise. “Well, how is that for a blabbermouth?” Tilly asked, trying to not burst into laughter by seeing the flower-covered face of the girl standing in front of her. “Snowwhite?”

“Oh your gonna regret that,” Margot threatened. She took two eggs out of the bowl next to her to helt them over Tilly’s head. “You don’t dare,” the blonde said.

“Are you sure?” Margot asked with a wicked smile on her face. She didn’t wait for the response as she cracked the eggs above her head and the slimy contents of the eggs dripped down her face through her blonde hair. “Oh my bad,” Margot said. “Please let me clean that.” But instead of handing over a towel, one hand grabbed into the sugerbowl as the other hand grabbed into the flowerbowl. Before Tilly could protest, the darkblonde trew the contents of her hands into the blondes face. “Here you go, feeling better allready?”

“Not really, but I will soon,” Tilly replied reaching for the bowl of milk and trew the complete content over Margots body. The girl was soaking. “Okay, I am now.”

The girls got into a huge foodfight trowing al the stuff to eachother what ment to become pancakes. They laughed and giggled untill there was nothing left to trow after a few minutes. The kitchen was a total mess, their clothes were soaked wet but the girls didn’t care at all.

They were sitting next to eachother on the kitchenfloor in the middle of a puddle of what supposed to be milk, leaning shoulder to shoulder. 

“Thank you for this,” Margot said. “This was just what I needed.”

“What? An empty stomache and a kitchen that looks like shit?” Tilly joked.

Margot laughed. “No silly. Diversion. Having some fun, you know what I mean?”

“Well you had lots of fun last night,” Tilly said with a steel face. “You were your best customer. If I didn’t get there on time to help you out you would have giving all the drinks away for free. And after that you were so thankfull that you invited me for breakfast.” Tilly looked around the kitchen before she continued: “But apparently that shot blew right back in our face.”

“Well, I believe there is still some food left,” Margot said in a flirty way reaching over her head to a bowl. It was the bowl with strawberries. “I am a fruit-person anyway,” she said taking a bite of a strawberry.

“Are you gonna eat those all by yourself?” Tilly asked puting up her puppy eyes.

“Well, yeah. It’s my brunch. And you have to clean the mess you made in my kitchen first.”

“The mess I made?” Tilly asked indignant trying to reach for the bowl. 

Margot was prepared for this as she took away the bowl just before Tilly could reach for it. They fell over eachother on the floor, Tilly on top.

Margot grinned at the blonde. “If you like me that much, all you have to do is say it,” she joked.

“Oh I don’t think you could handle me, honey!” Tilly replied.

“Honey? Well next time we are baking pancakes I would definitly prefere some honey.” She reached behind her grabbing for a strawberry. “But for once, and only this time, I will surrender.” She took the strawberry and helt it for the blondes face. Tilly opened her lipps, letting put Margot the piece of fruit gently between them.

“Well I am definitly willing to share,” Tilly said with her mouth full.

Before Margot could react on that, the blonde bent over to kiss Margot on the mouth. She sensed the darkblonde opened it and Tilly allowed her to let her bite half of the strawberry. After swallowing it, they layed down on eachother nose to nose. Margot studied the blue eyes so right in front of her. Dark blue irisses, surrounding her wide pupils. The kindness they express was unbelieveble. And Margot couldn’t believe she was doing this with a girl she barely knew. But Tilly radiated something confidential.

“What about we gonna take a shower and clean this mess up?” Margot suggested. “I think I have some stuff in my closet that fitts you. And after that I buy us some lunch?”

Tilly smiled. She pressed her lips on Margots. “Sounds lovely to me,” she smiled, giving the darkblonde one last tender kiss on her lipps before they got up.


End file.
